DESTIN
by Pucoled
Summary: Niatnya Sakura ingin membantu tapi kenapa dia yang menjadi sasaran? #RomanceFI2019


Cahaya yang berasal dari layar smartphone menyinari wajah seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk mengetuk ngetuk jarinya di atas layar tersebut, sesekali ia terkikik kecil saat membaca _chat_ yang temannya kirim.

**_Hinata: Kau kenal Naruto?_**

Bola mata emeraldnya bergerak ke atas, dan dahinya terlihat mengerut karena memikirkan pertanyaan yang diajukan temannya itu.

**_Sakura: Kenapa dia?_**

Setelah mengirim pertanyaan singkat, ia menunggu balasan Hinata dengan tidak sabar.

**_Hinata: Dia yang dulu menyukaiku, saat sekolah menengah pertama._**

**_Hinata: Tiba tiba saja dia mengechatku kembali, dan menanyakan hal hal yang menyebalkan._**

**_Sakura: Menyebalkan bagaimana?_**

**_Hinata: Dia menanyakan apa aku ingin dijemput olehnya, sedang bersama siapa, bahkan dia tahu sekolah kita dimana._**

Sakura membulatkan matanya, astaga bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan kontak Hinata setelah tidak berjumpa tiga tahun lebih?

**_Sakura: Jadi kau masih membalas pesannya?_**

"Sakura! Cepat tidur!" Teriakan wanita paruh baya itu berhasil membuat Sakura mendecak kesal, bahkan walau lampu sudah dimatikan tetap saja ibunya itu tahu kalau dia belum tidur.

Gadis itu menarik selimutnya dan kembali membaca pesan dari temannya.

**_Hinata: Iya, aku tidak enak mengabaikannya begitu saja._**

**_Sakura: Kau ini sesuatu ya, kirimkan nomornya kepadaku biar aku buat dia berhenti mengejar kau._**

**_Hinata: Bagaimana caranya?_**

**_Sakura: Ada, ide ini cukup bagus._**

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, masalah seperti ini bukan hal yang sulit baginya dalam beberapa hari akan terselesaikan dengan sempurna.

Ya, mungkin-

Seharusnya Sakura tahu bahwa rencana yang sedang bermain main dipikirannya ini berbahaya, membuat seseorang patah hati pasti akan memberinya karma.

Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau rencana itu benar benar gagal bahkan sebelum dia memulai?

* * *

**DESTIN**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARN:AU, OOC, TYPO, ETC.**

**GENRE: ROMANCE.**

**#ROMANCEFI2019**

* * *

Sakura berlari dengan kaus putih oblong yang dilapisi seragam musim panas miliknya, roti yang belum sempat ia makan hanya bisa tergantung begitu saja dimulutnya membuat orang orang melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sakura!" Teriakan yang berasal dari Hinata membuat gadis itu menghentikan larinya, ia tersenyum lebar lalu menyebrangi jalan menuju ke tempat Hinata berdiri.

Ah, dia tidak sabar untuk menceritakan kepada temannya bagaimana ia saling membalas pesan dengan si Naruto, hal itu membuat ia ingin sekali berteriak dari sini hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mempunyai rencana hebat.

Terbuai dengan pikirannya yang berkelana tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kirinya.

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga membuat ia mematung, di arahkannya pandangan ke truk tersebut.

Sesaat, pikirannya kosong. Bahkan untuk melangkahkan kaki saja ia tidak sanggup, seakan dia sudah siap untuk mati saat ini juga jika itu memang takdirnya.

Tanpa peringatan, tiba tiba tubuh mungilnya tertarik ke depan.

Seseorang dengan tubuh kekarnya mendekap ia dengan lembut. Rasa hangat dan perasaan berdebar miliknya membuat ia menutup mata, Sakura mencengkram baju orang yang mendekapnya dengan kuat.

Jujur, ia jelas tahu siapa yang mendekapnya itu melalui aroma tubuh yang biasa ia hirup sehari hari.

"Um, apa kau baik baik saja?" Gadis itu mengintip sedikit, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

Demi tuhan, kenapa harus dia dari segala manusia yang ada di dunia ini?

"Sakura! Astaga Sakura," Hinata terlihat pucat, ia mendekati gadis itu lalu mengguncang tubuh Sakura dengan keras.

Hinata, kau memang menyanyangiku ya sampai mengguncang tubuhku seperti ini? Batin Sakura menahan sakit akibat tindakan Hinata.

"Jangan mati! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," Kali ini bukan Hinata yang berucap, Sakura sudah jelas tahu siapa itu. Suara beratnya yang dibuat buat sedih membuat Sakura ingin sekali menarik rambut khas miliknya itu.

"Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin mati begitu saja kan?" Hinata bertanya dengan raut wajah lugunya.

"Tidak mungkin, dia itu sekuat _Hulk_." Ucap pemuda itu dengan ringan tanpa merasa bersalah.

Darah Sakura berdesir, alisnya menukik dengan tajam walau matanya masih tertutup.

Sialan Sasuke, berani sekali dia mengatai dirinya yang rapuh ini sekuat _Hulk_?

"Tapi Sasuke, kenapa kau masih memeluknya dengan posisi berbaring seperti itu? Apa mungkin-" Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya Sakura langsung bangkit dari pingsannya.

Ia menepuk nepuk roknya, lalu seragam bajunya.

Gadis merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia berbaring.

"Kau-" Sakura mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke matanya lalu mata pemuda itu dan dilanjuti dengan aksi seolah olah memenggal kepalanya dengan sadis.

"Kemari Hinata, tinggalkan saja dia." Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar seraya mendengus kesal yang diikuti Hinata di belakangnya dengan tergopoh gopoh.

"Hei Saki, kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

Sakura mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Iya, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana percakapan kau dengannya?" Hinata kembali bertanya, ia penasaran dengan cerita temannya ini.

"Dengan siapa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir.

"Naruto,"

Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ah benar, hampir saja lupa!"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Dasar, jadi bagaimana?"

**Tring**

Suara notifikasi berbunyi, Sakura dengan cepat membaca pesan yang masuk.

**_Naru: Jujur aku sayang dan mencintainya kalau perlu aku akan membuktikan kepada dia bagaimana rasa cintaku yang besar ini kepadanya, tapi kalau kami memang tidak bertakdir maka aku harus membuat itu menjadi takdir._**

Tawa Sakura meledak, ia memukul mukul perutnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Hinata, kau baca ini," Sakura memberi ponselnya kepada gadis itu.

Hinata merona, "Aku sudah bilangkan, dia itu menyebalkan" ucapnya.

Sakura menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa berlebihan, ia mengambil ponselnya kembali dari tangan hinata lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**_Sakura: Kau sungguh gila_**

**_ Sakura: Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menyukainya?_**

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia menyimpan ponselnya. "Cepat Hinata, nanti kita telat." Ujar Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan bersama ke sekolah. 

* * *

Bel sekolah yang menandakan istirahat berbunyi, Sakura terlihat sibuk mengambil berbagai lauk makanan yang mengunggah seleranya.

Dia tidak suka tomat, jadi lewatkan saja.

Dia tidak suka sayuran itu, lewatkan juga.

Ia melihat daging empuk yang terlihat enak itu membuat Sakura mengambilnya beberapa potong dengan porsi banyak.

Lalu matanya menatap tempura udang yang tergeletak dengan indah di tempatnya, sehingga Sakura berpikir kalau dia akan makan dengan kenyang hari ini.

Belum sempat ia mengambilnya, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya. Sakura berdecak kesal, ia menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mengantri?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan senyum menahan emosi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura- "Untuk menghentikan sifat rakus _Hulk_," Sahut Sasuke.

"KAU-" tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah tomat memasuki mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke menatap dalam gadis yang baru saja ia suapi tomat tadi, "Makan ini biar sehat." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah berdoa agar tidak emosi dengan perbuatan iblis.

Sakura meletakkan nampannya ke atas meja dengan kesal, sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Manusia seperti dia kenapa bisa hidup?" Sakura bertanya dengan sarkatis, ia melahap dagingnya dengan pipi yang menggembul.

"Siapa? Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sakura menghentikan kunyahannya dengan spontan, "Jangan sebut namanya," Ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, jadi apa rencanamu terhadap si Naruto?"

"Rencanaku? Aku hanya perlu menjadi laki laki yang menyukaimu pasti dia akan mundur," ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak mungkin menyerah semudah itu," Hinata berujar dengan heran.

"Karena itu, kau harus berpura pura juga menyukaiku. Ganti foto profilmu dengan gambar Sasori, lalu nanti kau bisa mengirim pesan mesra kepadaku jadi nanti si Naruto akan menyerah karena dia tahu kalau kau menyukai aku,"

"Sasori? Kakakmu?" Hinata kaget mendengar rencana Sakura.

"Iya, kakakku. Akan kukirim nanti, jadi kau hanya perlu mengubahnya sementara"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, " Lalu apa maksudmu dengan pesan mesra?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, nanti aku hanya perlu meng_screenshoot_kan pesan kita lalu mengirimnya kepada Naruto," Sakura menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengirim pesan mesra kepadamu," Ucap Hinata lalu mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk membuat pesan mesra yang Sakura maksud.

**Tring**

_**Naru: Aku menyukainya sejak tahun pertama di sekolah dulu, sampai sekarang. **_

_**Naru: Kenapa aku yakin? Karena sesudah menyelesaikan tahun ketiga aku dan dia tidak ada berkomunikasi lagi dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kontaknya lagi**_

_**Sakura: Dari mana kau mendapatkan kontaknya?**_

_**Naru: Dari temanku**_

_**Sakura: Kau tahu aku seorang pemuda bukan?**_

_**Naru: Tahu, bukannya kau bilang namamu Sasori?**_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah memakai nama kakaknya itu.

_**Sakura: Aku suka dia. Aku bersamanya dari kecil, jadi perasaanku lebih dalam daripadamu.**_

_**Naru: Oh, semoga berhasil ya.**_

Apa ini? Kenapa dia tidak marah sama sekali?

**_Sakura: Makasih, karena sudah terlanjur kuceritakan perasaanku bagaimana kalau kau menjauh dari dia? Jangan ganggu dia, Hinata risih._**

**_Naru: Tidak bisa._**

**_Naru: Kami pasti berjodoh, jadi aku tidak perlu takut. _**

**_Naru: Kau boleh berkencan dengannya, tapi dia akan menikah denganku nanti._**

Sakura bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, kenapa ada pria yang berlebihan seperti dia? Dari mana Hinata bisa berkenalan dengannya?

**Tring**

**_Hinata: Aku mengirimkan pesan kepada Naruto kalau aku menyukaimu, aku tidak pandai pesan mesra yang kau maksud._**

Sakura menaikkan kepalanya yang menunduk tadi menatap Hinata, "Kau di luar rencanaku," ujar gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa sesuai arahanmu" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu ia meminum air mineralnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." Sakura berujar dengan santai, lalu kembali menatap ponselnya.

_**Sakura: Dasar bodoh! Tolong gunakan otakmu dengan benar, Kau itu terlalu berkhayal.**_

_** Sakura: Banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari dia, dan kau malah berjuang sia sia.**_

"Hei, wajahmu terlihat kusut"

Suara itu lagi, Sakura mendengus kesal ia melirik sekilas pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya dan kembali fokus ke ponselnya.

Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri miliknya lalu menyeka poni Sakura yang membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat wajah sang gadis.

"Kau mengabaikanku," Sasuke cemberut, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan sinis.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di ataa meja, "Hentikan itu," ucap Sakura, ia kembali melanjutkan makan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Aku tidak bodoh bukan?" Sasuke bertanya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang serius.

Gadis itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kau bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal, kalau begitu siapa yang mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah? Aku?" Sakura menjawab tajam, ia meminum susu kotaknya seraya matanya yang menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merampas susu kotak Sakura lalu ia meminumnya sampai habis, "Aku haus." Ucapnya setelah menghabiskan minuman Sakura, dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

**Tring**

_** Naru: Tidak, aku tidak bodoh.**_

Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan pesan yang baru saja ia baca, kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal ya?

"Hinata apa kau tahu di mana buku yang kubawa tadi?" Sakura bertanya tiba tiba.

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Bukannya itu buku Sasuke? Dia membawanya tadi," Jawab Hinata.

Bahaya, buku itu terdapat banyak rahasianya. Hinata saja tidak pernah tahu rahasia yang ia tulis di dalam sana, karena memang terdapat hal hal yang tidak bisa ia beritahu kepadanya dan sekarang Sasuke akan membacanya?

"Tapi, itu buku apa? Aku tidak lihat kau membawa buku itu ke sini tadi," Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, itu. Bukan apa apa, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar kau balik ke kelas saja terlebih dahulu"

Seusai ucapannya Sakura langsung berlari mencari Sasuke, karena pemuda itu baru saja pergi pasti dia tidak jauh dari sini.

Sakura menatap sekelompok pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama, gadis itu mendekati mereka dan mulai bertanya "Apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Dia ke ruang musik tadi, di ujung koridor sana." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Disana? Terimakasih." Sakura membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda tadi.

Sakura membuka pintu, ia menatap sebuah ruangan luas dengan piano yang terletak di tengah tengah ruangan. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaab Sasuke.

"Mencariku?"

Suara Sasuke yang berbisik di telinga Sakura mengagetkannya, ia berteriak kaget akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Oi, tenanglah," Pemuda itu menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikan keluhan Sasuke, ia menatap bukunya yang dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut. Tanpa peringatan Sakura langsung mencoba untuk merebut buku itu dan berhasil dialihkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa ini begitu penting?"

"Kau, itu bukuku! Kembalikan!"

"Oho, padahal aku hanya penasaran karena kau selalu membawa buku ini kemana mana," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya?

"Kira kira apa ya?" Sasuke membalikkan halaman lembar buku tersebut perlahan sengaja untuk membuat Sakura cemas, tidak ini tidak bisa seperti ini.

Berpikir Sakura, apa cara efektif untuk menghentikan tingkah pemuda ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik dasi Sasuke lalu mencium lembut bibirnya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, tangannya yang lemas berakibat jatuhnya buku rahasia Sakura.

Gadis itu melirik di mana bukunya terjatuh, setelah itu langsung menghentikan ciuman tadi dan mengambil buku miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau harus melanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan," Sasuke mendesis, dan mendorong tubuh kecil Sakura ke dinding. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, mencari sudut yang pas lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura, mengecap setiap inci permukaan licin itu dan mengigitnya sesekali.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, ia menatap marah terhadap pemuda itu. Dilayangkannya sebuah tamparan kasar tepat di wajah halus itu, mengakibatkan bekasan merah yang tertinggal.

"Sialan kau, mati saja ke neraka!" Ucap Sakura, ia memeluk erat bukunya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

**Tring**

Sakura menghentikan larinya, ia mengambil nafas banyak banyak dan langsung membaca begitu ada pesan yang masuk.

_** Naru: Baiklah, aku menyerah.**_

Rencananya berhasil bukan?

_**Naru: Tapi, aku jadi menyukaimu. Aku harus bagaimana?**_

Sakura rasa tidak.

* * *

**HAI HAI**

**FIC INI KHUSUS UNTUK EVENT ROMANCEFI2019!**

**AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU INI ROMANCE APA TIDAK! /menghela nafas/**

**INI BENAR BENAR GAJE BUKAN?! **

**OK, SEKIAN CUAP CUAPNYA :") **

**SEE YA!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Apartemen yang terlihat mewah dengan pemandangan kota dari jendela atas membuatnya terlihat indah. Di sana terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna putih dengan modelnya yang klasik sedang diduduki oleh seorang pemuda yang sibuk menatap ponselnya.

** Group Chat **

**Sasuke: Ini mendekati hari ulang tahunnya Sakura bukan?**

**Hinata: Iya, aku baru saja ingat.**

**Naruto: Siapa Sakura? **

**Hinata: Teman yang selalu bersamaku, dia memiliki rambut merah muda.**

**Naruto: Ah, si Sakura yang cantik itu?**

**Sasuke: Diam kau.**

**Naruto: Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya, dia kan...**

**Hinata: Kenapa?**

**Sasuke: Aku ingin mengerjainya sebagai bentuk perayaan hari ulang tahun Sakura.**

**Naruto: Mengalihkan topik.**

**Sasuke: Kita buat Hinata merasa terganggu karena dikejar oleh Naruto, lalu Sakura akan membantu Hinata untuk menyingkirkan Naruto.**

**Hinata: Itu keterlaluan.**

**Naruto: Hei! Kenapa peranku seperti itu!?**

**Hinata: Tapi apa Sakura akan mau? **

**Sasuke: Tentu saja, dia pasti akan melakukannya bahkan mungkin dia mempunyai rencana gila untuk membantumu.**

**Sasuke: Naruto, kita akan bergantian mengirim pesan dengannya.**

**Naruto: Aku tidak bilang setuju!**

Pemuda itu melempar asal ponselnya yang untung mendarat di sofa, ia menghela nafas kasar lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar untuk menatap kota indah tersebut.


End file.
